Everything He Needs
by KydFlash
Summary: After a fight with his father and countless attempts of running away, Lola Trancy has finally had enough and sent her son away to live with a friend of hers in California. Eli had grown used to his somewhat peaceful life in Beacon Hills. Then, he starts sophomore year, and things starting getting weird as hell.
1. Chapter 1

Eli crossed his arms as he angrily stared out the window. "Eli, I'm sorry I dragged you out of bed."

Silence. "E?"

More silence.

Stiles sighed. Eli was still not talking to him. He pulled up at Scott's house. "I'm gonna get Scott, don't go anywhere." Eli didn't bat an eye. Stiles knew he would have to make it up to him somehow. Eli was normally a happy person, an angry Eli meant no one was happy. Eli watched Stiles' silhouette disappear.

"Stupid Stiles." He mumbled. He was going to pay for ruining his beauty sleep.

Although he was already gorgeous. "You know what I'm leaving." He opened the door and prepared to leave but immediately hopped back in as soon as a drop of water touched him. He glared outside. He wasn't even sure when it started raining. The universe was totally against him as always. He was pulled out his thoughts when he heard the door open. He shot Scott a knowing look. "Hi Scott." Scott ignored Stiles mutter of"Oh you talk to him but not me."

He chuckled. "Hi Eli. He got you to huh?" Stiles drove until they reached an area just outside the woods. Eli leaned back in the seat, he closed eyes before opening the slowly. "Take me home Stilinski." He calmly breathed out. Stiles frowned.

"What? Why?"

Eli scowled. "There's no way in God I'm going out in the woods in the rain to look for a dead body."

"Half." Scott put in. Eli glanced at him. "What?" Stiles shot Scott a look that said "Shut up"

"Stiles said that they only found half of the body." Eli raised an eyebrow. "Which half?" Scott shrugged. Eli laughed without any real humor, he ran a hand through his multi-colored hair.

"I need better friends." Scott and Stiles got out the car but Eli made no move to follow. "You two can go and play in the woods. I'll be fine right here." Scott pat Stiles shoulder sympathetically while the brown haired boy pouted. They ran off into the woods, Scott screaming for Stiles to wait up.

After 5 minutes, Eli was bored. He couldn't help that he had a short attention span, it was a trait that ran in his family. "Maybe I should have gone with them." _"My mom would kill me if she found out I was out late before the first day of school,_ " He rolled over his eyes. _"Nah, she'd probably stay out with me."_ He sighed dramatically. "I'm so bored, it's half a goddamned body, why is it taking them so long." Suddenly something rammed into the side of the jeep. Eli yelped as the jeep slightly tipped over before crashing back down.

"I'm not ready to die yet!" He exclaimed. He had so much to do in life!

When he got over his initial shock, he scanned the damage. He swore. The window was shattered. Stiles would have a heart attack if he sees his "baby" in such a condition. He took a deep breath, he held his hands up to the window. They glowed a faint bubblegum pink and one by one the shattered pieces merged together. He tapped the glass to make sure it stayed intact. He scanned around the area to try to see what hit him or if anybody had seen what he just did. He snorted, only crazy people would be in the woods this time of night. The thing had to be big if it tipped the jeep over.

His heart jumped when a pair of ice blue eyes similar to his own appeared from seemingly nowhere. He saw a flash of fear in them before they vanished. He covered his eyes as a light flashed onto him.

He gave Sheriff Stilinski a sheepish smile. "Hey buddy."

The Sheriff was holding one Stiles Stilinski by his ear. "Wanna tell me why you're out so late?" He tried to look as innocent as possible while thinking of an excuse.

"Sight seeing?" He mentally kicked himself, that sounded like question not an answer! The Sheriff raised an eyebrow.

"You know I'm going to have tell Natalie about this, right?"

Eli's eyes widened. "No! You can't, then she'll call my mom!" He could not get in any more trouble. His mom was looking for a reason to bring Eli home, he wasn't ready to go home anytime soon. Stiles smirked. Eli narrowed his blue eyes and smacked him.

"Shut up." Stiles held the spot where Eli had hit him in pain. " I didn't even say anything!" The multi-colored pointed an accusing finger at him. "But you were thinking it." The Sheriff pinched the bridge of his nose. "Stiles take Eli home. We'll have a talk of our own about privacy when I get back tomorrow."

Stiles climbs in the jeep and starts driving away. It donned to Eli that Scott _wasn't_ with them. "Where's Scott?" "Back there." "You left him in the woods?!" "It was either that or let my dad know he was there." He gave Eli a pointed look.

" He probably wouldn't even be calling Lydia's mom if you had come with us. A little rain never hurt anyone."

"Piss off. I wouldn't be in this mess if you hadn't basically kidnapped me! Who does that anyway!" He pretended to think, "Oh wait, Stiles Stilinski of course." Stiles gripped the steering wheel."

It figures when you actually start talking to me, it's to yell at me. You need to live a little." Eli mouth dropped into in "O" shape.

"Excuse me, but I'm the life the party!" He huffs. " Just because I don't go looking for dead bodies and hang around in smelly old jeeps, does not mean I don't know how to have fun."

Stiles gasped.

"This jeep is my life and the only thing that matters to me!" Eli rolled his eyes, Typical teenage boy, obsessed with his car. He didn't see the point.

"It's a piece of trash Stiles."

"Um, I don't know if you noticed, but this "piece of trash" is currently shielding you from the rain."

"The rain doesn't scare me!" Stiles paused to look at him before turning back to the road." Don't give me that look, the rain doesn't scare me. I just don't like being touched by it, my hair doesn't mix well with rain. Especially after it dries, it gets all poofy." He grabbed one of his green locks and shuddered at the thought. "It takes hours to get it back to normal."

"If it's so important, than why highlight it? I doubt you popped out the womb with green highlights." Stiles snorted at the thought of such a thing. The question however silenced Eli. He attempted to regain his composture and scoffed. "That's none of your business Stilinski. FYI, I popped out of the womb drop dead gorgeous." He smirked. "I can't say the same for you though."

"We can't all be bomb shell blondes!" Eli patted his shoulder mockingly.

"That's rough buddy."

"You can still walk." Eli held his hands up in surrender.

The rest of the ride was silent.

Eli's morning took a rather unexpected turn. He was shocked to find himself waking up on the ceiling. He searched around for something that he could use to pull himself to the ground when without warning his body detached itself from the ceiling.

There was a knock on the door. "Eli," Lydia called out. " I hope you're up or I'm leaving you." "Give me a second Lyds." Eli felt a wave of relief when heard her foot steps disappear down the steps. He and Lydia had become quite close over the last two years. The strawberry blonde had yet to see him perform magic, but if he didn't find out a way to control his magic,

She would soon enough.

It took him ten minutes to pick out the perfect first day of school outfit. He checked himself over in the mirror, he was wearing a simple form fitting hoodie, a blue t-shirt, pink skinny jeans, and a pair of pink converses from his many collection of shoes. So, he had a shoe obsession, who cares? He grabbed his favorite fedora off his bed and gently placed it on his head. " I'm one sexybeast."

" You have two minutes before you have to walk to school!"

"You can't rush perfection Lyds." Eli replied walking down stairs, he pushed a stray piece of hair out his face. A small smile crossed Lydia's face. Eli was one of the thngs that brightened her day in this boring town.

Eli offered her his arm. "Shall we?"

Lydia shook her head, her soft curls bouncing, and interwind her arm with his. The two headed out the door laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Text**

 **Eli's P.O.V**

I got a text from Lydia demanding that I sit with her at lunch, so she could show me her new friend who apparently has a great fashion taste. I smiled, it was nice that Lydia was making friends that weren't being friends with her just for popularity.

I entered the lunchroom, heading straight to where I knew Lydia was. I slid gracefully next to a girl with black haired girl. " Hello Lydia's friend with apparently a great fashion sense." I gave her a once over."She was right. Love your jacket."

She let out a graceful laugh. "Thank you." I extended my hand out for her to shake. "Eli Trancy a.k.a Sexybeast." She accepted it.

"Allison Argent." She replied.

I had a feeling that she and I are going to be close friends. She had a certain air around her, she was...special. I had a feeling she would be around for a while.

"Stick with us." I winked. "And you'll have the time of your life."

I got to know Allison a lot more during lunch. The rest of school went by uneventful.

It would seem that one Allison Argent has caught the eye of my little Scott. It's cute, if he gets with her then that would be great.

I had a few classes with Lydia, some with Scott and Stiles, and one with Allison. We all had chemistry together. I had to watch Stiles and Scott pathetically stare at Lydia and Allison respectively. It was finally the end of the day! I did a little happy dance, while putting some books in locker.

Allison opened her mouth to say something but her eyes traveled elsewhere. I looked behind me to see Scott. I waved to him. He waved back then fled. I grinned deviously. "What's going on with you and Scott?"

"That boy you just waved at? Nothing." I could see the color slowly growing on her cheeks.

"That's not what that blush says!" I teased.

"What are you two still doing here" Lydia demanded. " I was about head to practice. See you later!" I blew a kiss at Lydia and headed towards the Lacrosse field.

I walked up in time to hear Stiles complaining about something. "Eli please tell Scott to stop talking about playing Lacrosse." I rolled my eyes.

"Aren't you you supposed to play Lacrosse if you're on the team?" I expected my nails for dirt. Stiles scowled. "You don't even play!"

"That's not the point." I smiled innocently. "The sun ruins my sexiness."

Coach Finstock blew his whistle. "McCall!"

"Yeah?" Coach pointed to the net. "You're on goal!"

Scott blinked. Poor guy. "I've never played." "I know, it gives the other players confidence. First day tradition." I pushed Scott towards the goal.

"You'll be fine."

I sat on the bench next to Stiles. "Go Scott, kick their asses!" The other players gave me dirty looks and I let a nervous laugh. "Who said that? The nerve of some people."

Finstock blew his whistle _again._ I'm gonna get rid of that thing. "Trancy, keep your trap shut!" I saluted. "Will do Coach!"


	3. Chapter 3

I was shocked. Scott McCall was dominating out there! I shook my head, Jackson didn't seemed to like that. I didn't like Jackson Whittemore, he was a pain in my left butt cheek. I also didn't think he was good enough for Lydia. Lydia claims he makes her happy, but I think he brainwashed her. He was just too much of an ass.

I watched in worry as Jackson sprinted fast, leaped in the air, and with all his strength, hurled the ball towards the goal. I covered my eyes, this wasn't going to be pretty at all. I heard Stiles shout from beside me. Taking the risk, I peeked through my fingers. Scott had the caught the ball as if it were nothing. "Go Scott! I told you that you could kick their assses!" Once again, a lot of people turned to glare. The rest of the game consisting Scott catching every single ball. Did he practice that much out side of school?

* * *

"Once again, I'm out in the woods." I complained munching on some chips. Sitting on that bench at practice looking fabulous made me hungry.

"We're looking for Scott's inhaler." Stiles told me, an irritated look on his face. I should be the one irritated, not that long fingered human! "Wow, long fingered human? You can do better than that, Elijah." I blushed. " I said that out loud?" Stiles smirked before turning his attention to Scott. "So, wanna talk about what happened today?" I grinned. "Yeah, it was totally awesome!" I looked at him curiously. "How'd you do it?"

"It's weird, I can see things from far away, hearing things I shouldn't be hearing, and I can smell things." Stiles raised an eyebrow. "Smell things, like what?"

"Like the mint gum in your pocket?" Stiles put a hand in his pocket "There's no mint gum-" He cut himself off when he pulled out a pack of mint gum. I took a piece and popped it in my mouth.

"It's not even the good gum."

Stiles rolled his eyes and turned to Scott. "So, all this started with a bite?"

I spit out the gum. Now that I think about it though, I probably shouldn't have eaten something that's been in Stiles's pocket. Scott gained a worried look on his face. "Guys, what if it's like an infection! Like my body is full of adrenaline before it goes into shock or something!" I gave him a reassuring smile. "Scott, nothing is gonna happen to you."

"You know," Stiles started. "I actually think I heard of something like this." I raised an a perfectly arched eyebrow and asked "Really?" as Scott asked "Are you serious?" Stiles nodded. "Yeah, I think it's called Lycanthropy." I swore I had heard that phrase before. Maybe from mother? While I tried to figure out that, Scott started freaking out. "What is it? Is it bad?" He questioned. "Oh yeah it's the worst, but it only comes once a month."

"Lycanthropy, lycanthropy?" I pondered. Scott looked ready to faint. "Once a month." "Yep, on the night the full moon." Stiles let out a howl. Scott hit him.

I snapped my fingers. "Werewolf!" I grinned happily, proud of myself for figuring it out what the word meant. Mum was always ranting about knowing the correct mythological terms for each creature.

"Not you too Eli." Scott whined. I was confused. "What are you talking about?" Scott huffed. "You think I'm a werewolf too." I rolled my eyes. "Pfft, don't be silly Scott. You're too adorable to a werewolf."

Scott pouted. "I'm not sure that I like that either." I gave him a look of sympathy. "It's okay buddy, Stiles doesn't know anything about werewolves." Stiles raised an eyebrow. "And you do?" I scoffed. "As a matter of fact I do."

Stiles gave me a look. "Whatever you say. I was just messing with him. However, if you see me trying to melt all the silver I can find, it's because Friday is a full moon." He joked. We continued to look for Scott's inhaler. Stiles turned around to see a man about a few years older than them staring at them. I swore my heart skipped a beat at the majestic creature in front me. Those eyes. That hair. _Those arms._ "Well hot damn."

"What are you doing here." The man demanded. His voice was almost enough to give me a nose bleed. Stiles recognized the man as Derek Hale. "Um, we're looking for my friend's inhaler." The man looked annoyed at our mere presence. _Aw, don't be like that baby. Let Eli make it better._ I slightly shook my head, thanking the gods that none of them were mind readers. Derek threw something at Scott, who gracefully caught it. Scott looked at his hand.

His inhaler.

Derek turns and walks away. "Dude, that was Derek Hale!" Stiles exclaimed.

"Who?" Scott and I questioned. "Derek Hale. He's a few years older than us. His entire family burned in a fire like ten years ago." Stiles frowns, brow furrowing in confusion. "Wonder why he's back?" Scott shrugged.

"As much as I would love to know, I have to go to work." He headed off. Stiles and I head to Stiles's jeep.

Later that night, I decided to call my mum. I haven't talked to her in a few days and I'm surprised that she hasn't bombarded my phone with messages and calls. I dialed her number, pushing a piece of hair behind my ear. It took a couple of minutes for her to answer.

"What."

I scowled. That was not the angelic voice of my mum. There was no mistaking that snobby voice. It was my father. "I want to talk to my mother, not you, prat."

"Doesn't seem like _that's_ going to happen, Elijah." I couldn't see him but I knew he was smirking. The more I talked to my father, the stronger I got the urge to kill myself to end my own misery. I heard my mum's voice in the background. "Aloe-Vera, what are you doing on my phone?"

 **Third Person**

"Talking to trash."

"Excuse me! What'd you call me old man! I'll wring your neck!" From his side of the line, Alois was growing annoyed. Between Lola yelling about her "Darling Eli" in one ear and his brat was yelling about murder in the other, Alois's patience was running thin.

"God, do either of you ever shut up. It's always nag nag nag." He tossed Lola her phone. Lola pinched the bridge of her nose. Alois was pushing his luck. She honestly didn't even know why she had married this idiot. "I don't know who you think you're talking to!"

Alois crossed his arms. "Who else is in the room?" Eli heard a crash from the other side of the phone and laughed. That bastard was gonna get it now! He just wished that he was there to witness it.

He hung up, there was no use trying to talk to his mother right now. He'd call back another time.

He decided that he should pick out what he was wearing for school tomorrow. Maybe something with red this time...

"I wish I could ask Lydia what she thinks, but she's too busy with stupid Jackson. I'm much more important than him!" He noticed how needy he sounded.

"God- wait no, he doesn't care about me and I sure enough don't need his help. Satan," He corrected himself. "Please use your demonic powers and give me a boyfriend or girlfriend, as long as they're cute. My mum says you aren't such a bad guy. Just snooty, but you can't be worse than my idiotic father." He snorted at his ridiculousness, he basically just prayed to the "King of All Demons." What has his life become?

He looked over at the picture sitting on his night stand. There was two little boys in it. The one on the right had blonde hair and ice blue eyes. He was smirking and winking at the camera, his ballerina outfit standing out. The boy on left glared at the camera, he had black hair and glasses covering his navy blue eyes. He was wearing what looked like a Sailor Moon outfit but didn't seem embarrassed at all. Eli picked up the picture and turned it over. It read "Eli Trancy and Shadow Grayson. Age 7" He smiled sadly. "I wish you were here Shads. I could use my bestfriend, wherever you are."++ 

* * *

**Most of you are probably thinking "Why is Alois Trancy in here?!" You see, Eli is the child of Alois Trancy and my oc, Lola. However,I didn't really feel like this should count as a crossover because Alois and others in the show only cameo in the story. Which is why I didn't put it in that category. Let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Eli huffed. Scott, ever the gentleman had offered to put Eli's container of cookies that his mom had sent him, in his locker when he saw Eli struggling to put it in his. But now, the curly haired boy was nowhere to be found. Where on earth was Scott! As Elijah was grumbling to himself about the unreliability of his friend, he saw Scott at his locker down the hall./p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He spotted Jackson heading towards Scott./p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Alright little man, how 'bout you tell me where are you getting your juice?" Seriously, way to sound like a cheesy bully from an old-time movie Jackson. Scott was obviously confused about the question./p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""What?"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Where. Are you. Getting. Your juice?" Jackson drew out the last word, making it sound more like 'jewce'. Eli threw a hand over his mouth, stifling a laugh. Scott shook his head./p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""My mom does all the grocery shopping." /p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Eli snorted behind his hand. Jackson was getting madder by the second. He slammed his fist into a nearby locker, causing Eli to jump./p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Now listen McCall, you're gonna tell me exactly what it is and who you're buying it from, because there's no way in hell you're out there kicking ass on the field like that without some sort of chemical boost." The rich boy looked ready to pop a vein./p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"It suddenly dawned to Scott what Jackson was hinting at. "Oh, you mean steroids!" Scott then narrowed his eyes. "Are you on steroids?"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"At this, Jackson completely lost it. He suddenly grabbed Scott by his collar and pinned him up against the locker. /p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""What the hell is going on with you, McCall!?" Eli stepped out from his hiding spot behind the lockers, fully intending to defend Scott. But Scott seemed fully capable of taking care of himself. /p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" "What's going on with me," Scott shoved Jackson's arm off his chest as he yelled back. "You really want to know? Well, so would I! Because I can see, hear, and smell things that I shouldn't be able to see, hear, and smell. I do things that should be impossible, I'm sleepwalking three miles into the middle of the woods, and I'm pretty much convinced that I'm totally out of my freaking mind!" Scott took a deep breath as Jackson blinked. /p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The blonde let out a short laugh. "You think you're funny, don't you, McCall? I know you're hiding something. I'm gonna find out what it is. I don't care how long it takes." He hit the locker near Scott's head like he was waving goodbye before walking off. As he walked by Eli, he shoved him with his shoulder, sending the black and green haired boy off balance. Normally, Eli would have retaliated in some way, but right now he had to go check on his friend./p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He walked up to Scott cautiously, who was still breathing heavily. "Scott, are you okay?"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Scott looked at him and sent a small smile. "I'm not really sure."/p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Eli chuckled before laying a hand on the other boy's shoulder. "Well, you know I've got your back. Stiles too."/p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Scott nodded. "Yeah, I know dude." Scott picked up a container that he must have dropped during all the commotion with Jackson. "I have your cookies." /p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"This/span is why you are my favorite." Scott glanced at Jackson one more time then walked off with Eli./p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
hr style="margin: 0.875em auto 1.2525em; border-style: solid; border-color: initial; border-image: initial; width: 359.234px; color: #2a2a2a; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 15.12px; background-color: #ffffff;" /  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"br /"Scott! Eli!" Stiles ran up to them gasping for air. Eli rolled his eyes. Stiles was so out of shape. "Stiles, I'm playing the first elimination, man, can it wait?" Stiles tried to tell him that, no it could not wait, but Scott just brushed past him. /p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""What is it?" Eli questioned. He was going to end up on the bench anyway, so he really didn't care about selections. He might as well listen to what's got Stiles so worked up./p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I overheard my dad on the phone. The fiber analysis came back from the lab in L.A. They found animal hairs on the body from the woods!"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Eli tilted his head. "So?"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Stiles's face grew serious. That means this couldn't be good. "It was from a wolf."/p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Eli rolled his eyes. "That joke is so old Stiles. Honestly, you need some new material." He started to head to the bench to sit, but Stiles grabbed him by his shoulder and turned him around in time to see Scott perform a move that you would see a gymnast do. A span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"trained /spangymnast./p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Stiles gave the other boy a knowing look. "Now, do you see what I'm talking about?"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Eli gulped. There was definitely something wrong with Scott. The only question now was, is it good or bad./p  
hr style="margin: 0.875em auto 1.2525em; border-style: solid; border-color: initial; border-image: initial; width: 359.234px; color: #2a2a2a; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 15.12px; background-color: #ffffff;" /  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"br /Eli grinned. He flopped down unceremoniously on his bed. If you asked though, he'll tell you he was as graceful as a swan. Lydia was staying over Jackson's -mega ew- and Ms. Martin wouldn't be back until span class="aBn" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"tomorrow/span morning. He could finally relax./p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Ring!/strong /p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He searched lazily around for his phone. When he found it, he looked at the caller ID and saw it was the vilest beast to ever live. She turned people to stone with her eyes-oh wait, that's Medusa. He shrugged. His sister was a close second. Real close./p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Hey, Stiff. I should've known that YOU would ruin my peaceful time by myself."/p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You don't sound like your excited to hear from me, moron." His sister responded flatly. He resisted the urge to hang up, because she would only call back and give him a two-hour speech about respecting his "superior". He smirked. He'd hang up during that too./p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I've called to tell you that I shall be visiting soon."/p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""How soon?" Climbing out the bed, he headed to the kitchen. Talking to Alice for even a little bit was tiring and he had built up an appetite. Okay, that might have been an excuse for him to eat. Don't judge./p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Alice paused on the other end. She seemed to be thinking. /p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""A few days after the family reunion." She finally answered. Eli swore. He had forgotten all about the family reunion!/p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He took a bite of the sandwich he just made. Mmm, salami. Alice started talking again. " I expect you to make preparations before my arrival for a hotel for me stay in while I'm in that pathetic little town that you currently reside in." /p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Eli didn't think there were any hotels in Beacon Hills. "Why can't you just stay with me?" He questioned. He heard her shift./p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Elijah, I don't want to stay with any friend of Mother's." She snapped. Right. While Eli wasn't a big fan of their father, Alice wasn't really a big fan of their mother. /p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""But that means I'll have to come visit you at your mo- I mean hotel." He whined. /p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Alice scoffed. "You moron. You are going to be staying with me during my visit."/p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Alice! You can't tell me what to do! Or where I'll be staying!"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I can and I did. I have studying to do, I'll call you span class="aBn" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Sunday/span." She hung up. /p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Eli didn't say a word. He turned off his phone, something he should've before. He did not want anymore unexpected phone calls from his family (mom). He climbed back in his bed and pulled the covers over his head. He loved Alice, but she could be so overwhelming./p  
hr style="margin: 0.875em auto 1.2525em; border-style: solid; border-color: initial; border-image: initial; width: 359.234px; color: #2a2a2a; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 15.12px; background-color: #ffffff;" /  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"br /Eli knocked on Stiles's front door. Stiles hadn't shown up to school today, and Eli had gone to his house to check on him. /p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Stiles opened the door. "I was just about to call you." He dragged Eli inside and up to his room to a waiting Scott. "Both of you have got to see this. I've been up all night researching." /p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Eli quirked an eyebrow. "What the hell are you talking about Stiles? Researching what?"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""How much Adderall have you had today?" Scott joked. Eli noticed he seemed particularly happy today. /p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Stiles waved him off. "A lot. Doesn't matter. Okay, just listen." Eli took a seat on Stiles's bed next to Scott./p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Is this about the body? Did they find out who it is?" Scott questioned./p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Stiles shook his head at Scott's questions. "No. They're still questioning people, even Derek Hale."/p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Eli bit his lip at the mention of his future husband's name. He shook his head, his face heating up. Now was not the time, Stiles was trying to tell them something. /p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Remember that joke from the other day?" He sighs. Eli felt bad. He looked so stressed./p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Stiles ran a hand through his hair. "Not a joke anymore. Do either of you know why a wolf howls?"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Eli answered without really thinking about it. "To signal the rest of the pack." He received weird looks. /p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""What, I happen to dabble in mythology." He glared at them and pouted. "It's perfectly normal to have a hobby."/p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Stiles clapped his hands. " Right. Anyway," He pointed to Scott. "Scott said he heard a wolf the night he got bit. Maybe he wasn't the only one." Stiles rambled./p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Eli was starting to realize what Stiles was going on about./p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Scott was still confused."A pack of wolves?"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""No," Stiles corrected. " Werewolves."/p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Scott stood up angrily. "Are you seriously wasting our time with this! I have to get Allison in an hour." At least now, Eli knew why Scott was so happy./p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Keyword, being was./p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Stiles tried to reason with him. "Scott, Eli and I both saw what did on the field today."/p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Scott," Eli said softly. " You need to calm down so we can figure this out." /p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""There's nothing to figure out," Scott growled./p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The next few things happened so fast Eli could barely comprehend them. Stiles tried to cancel Scott's date with Allison then Scott suddenly had Stiles pinned to the wall. Eli attempted to pry him off./p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Scott let go of his best friend, grabbed his bag, and was out the door. Eli noticed something on the chair where Scott had gripped it. "Stiles."/p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""What?"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Eli pointed to the chair and frowned./p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Claw marks./p 


	5. Chapter 5

p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Eli searched through the sea of hormonal teenagers. He scrunched up his nose. Desperation was obviously in the air. Stiles had told him to keep a look out for Scott and/or Allison. He had picked out a gorgeous outfit for the party, but it was wasted on Scott-patrol. Not fair at all./p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Stiles suddenly came rushing up to him. "We have to go." He to a hold of Eli's wrist. And began pulling him away from the party. "Now!" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Where's Scott?" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Stiles shook his head. "I don't know, he ran off somewhere. Eli, it's happening."/p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"They reached Stiles's jeep. "Do you have a plan?" Eli asked as they got in the car. /p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Stiles started the car. "Yeah. No."/p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Eli started panicking. "No?! What you mean "no"!? How can you not have a plan!" He screamed. /p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""There's not exactly a manual on what to do when one of your best friends turns into a br /werewolf." /p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""One of?"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Yeah, you and Scott. My best friends." /p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Eli froze. This was the first time Stiles had called him that. He wasn't sure how to respond./p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""E?" All the stress hit Eli in waves. First Scott, and now this. He had a thing about becoming too attached to people. Sure, he had told Allison when he had met her that they would become close friends, but he wasn't serious. If you become too attached to people, they leave or betray you. He didn't want to admit it but he had come to like the pain-in-the-ass Stiles Stilinski and puppy-eyed Scott McCall. He should have seen it coming when he became close to Lydia. So, he did what anyone in his situation would do. /p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He fainted./p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Stiles didn't know what to do. One of his friends was a blood-lusting werewolf and the other was out cold in his passenger seat./p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He pulled up to the McCall household. He reached his arm over to Eli and shook him roughly. "Eli wake up. We're at Scott's."/p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Eli moaned. "Go away, Lydia." /p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He shook the sleeping boy harder. Eli opened one eye. "Stiles? Wha-?" Everything came back to him./p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He wiped his eyes. "Where are we?"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Scott's. Come one, we have to go." They quickly used they key Stiles had and ran upstairs. Stiles knocked on Scott's door./p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Go away!" Scott called from inside. Eli pushed on the door. Why did Scott have to lock it?/p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Scott, let us in. We can help." /p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""No! Listen guys, you have to find Allison."/p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""She's fine. Someone gave her a ride home." Stiles responded./p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Eli was starting to get irritated about talking through the door. "Scott, either you let us in or I'll kick this door down." He warned. Stiles slapped him in the arm, glaring. /p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I know you're new to this thinking thing, but I'll give you hint. you don't threaten a werewolf!" He whispered./p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Shut the hell up Stiles." /p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Guys!" Scott screamed, gaining their attention. "It was Derek Hale. He was the one who bit me." Eli was skeptical. The only thing Derek Hale is guilty of is being sexy. He couldn't really imagine him covered in fur./p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Stiles had grown quiet. Eli began to worry. "Stiles?"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Stiles ignored him. "Scott... Derek is the one took Allison home." Eli stared at him in shock./p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"CRASH/p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Eli had had enough. With all the strength he could muster, he kicked open the door. It was too late./p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Scott was gone./p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Stiles groaned. "We're all doomed."/p  
hr style="margin: 0.875em auto 1.2525em; border-style: solid; border-color: initial; border-image: initial; width: 359.234px; color: #2a2a2a; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 15.12px; background-color: #ffffff;" /  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"br /A frantic Stiles headed back to his jeep with a worried Eli in tow. "We have to check on Allison." Stiles either didn't hear the other boy or was ignoring him. span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Or wasn't listening in the first place."/span He thought bitterly. /p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Stiles's mind was on other things. He always knew there was something wrong with Derek. He just never knew what it was./p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The sight of fingers in his face broke his train of thought. "What?"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Eli crossed arms, an annoyed look on his face. He did span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"not/span need Stiles to have his head the clouds at the moment. /p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Were you even listening to me?"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Eli received a blank look in return. He pushed a piece of hair out his face. Maybe he should cut it?/p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I said, we should go check on Allison/p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Stiles nodded, agreeing. He started the car up. Eli couldn't help but fear the worst./p  
hr style="margin: 0.875em auto 1.2525em; border-style: solid; border-color: initial; border-image: initial; width: 359.234px; color: #2a2a2a; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 15.12px; background-color: #ffffff;" /  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"br /Turns out, Allison was perfectly fine. Her mom kind of scary though. Now they just had to find Scott. They had been out for hours looking for the boy. The sun was already out!/p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Stiles was sick of driving and Eli would not stop complaining. Finally, the duo spotted a shirtless Scott walking on the side the /Stiles pulled over to let him in. Eli stared at Scott's torso. If only the curly haired teen played for his team. If only./p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Scott had told them what happened between him, Derek, and the hunters. Eli was glad that Scott was okay. He turned to him. "Next time, I'm locking you in the basement." He told him seriously. Scott laughed, thinking he was joking. Eli didn't laugh with him./p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Scott eyed Eli wearily and made a mental note to keep a look out for the boy. /p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You know what worries me?" He wondered out loud./p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Stiles groaned."If you say Allison, I'm gonna punch you in the face." /p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Seconded," Eli added it./p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""She probably hates me now."/p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Stiles groaned. "I doubt that. But you might want to come up with a pretty amazing apology." He smirked. "Or, you know, you could just - Tell her the truth and - Revel in the awesomeness of the fact that you're a frickin' werewolf." He received two glares for that statement. "Okay, bad idea. Hey, we'll get through this. Come on, if we have to, we'll chain you up ourselves on full moon nights and feed you live mice. I had a boa once, I can show Eli the ropes."/p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Eli rolled his eyes. He awkwardly hugged them. "We're gonna get through this guys. Don't worry."/p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Stiles screamed. "I'm driving!" Scott opted to just sit there and smile./p  
hr style="margin: 0.875em auto 1.2525em; border-style: solid; border-color: initial; border-image: initial; width: 359.234px; color: #2a2a2a; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 15.12px; background-color: #ffffff;" /  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""That's gonna be a problem in the future," Stiles told Eli. The two were watching Scott talk to Allison, probably giving her some excuse on why he left the party so early./p  
p dir="ltr" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Oh shut up. At least he can get a girl." Stiles was about to retort when a screech cut him off. "ELI!" Eli swore under his breath. He had forgotten to call Lydia all weekend while he was at Scott's. He ran in the opposite direction. He did not want to die today. Stiles chuckled. He wanted Lydia's attention, but not the way Eli was getting it./p 


	6. Chapter 6

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Eli's nostrils flared. Stiles was being stubborn and annoying. All he had to do was ask Scott how he was feeling, it wasn't that hard. He smiled when he saw Scott entering the locker room. The boy looked dazed, which could either be really bad or really good. He gave Stiles a pleading look./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You go talk to him, you've been friends longer." Eli pointed out./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Yeah, but you have a way with words when it comes to, uh, talking to people. It's just so magical and amazing." Stiles was willing to go as far as complimenting Eli if it meant he didn't have ask Scott how his encounter with Allison went. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Stiles and Eli were having a stare off./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""No." His flat tone made Eli huff in exasperation./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Come on Stiles, he probably got his heart broken and needs someone to help mend it. What if you never ask him how he's feeling and he starts slowly dying inside because his bestfriend neve-" Stiles covered Eli's mouth with his hand. People said Stiles rambled but Eli was almost worse than him./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""How about we both go over there and ask?" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Fine."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Stiles led the way to Scott with Eli trailing not too far behind him. Scott had just finished taking off his lacrosse gear when they reached him./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Hey, buddy, how'd it go with Allison? Did you apologize?" Stiles started off./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Yeah." Scott breathed out leaning on the locker./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Eli grinned. "That's great! So everything's good now!" He turned to Stiles. "See Stiles, you were worried for nothing. Everything's good."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""No," Scott said. Eli looked at Scott and tilted his head in confusion./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""No?" He questioned./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""No! Allison's dad is one of the hunters." /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Stiles's eyes widened. "Her dad?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Shot me," Scott said in disbelief./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Allison's father?" Eli chimed in./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""With a crossbow." Scott seemed to now be fully comprehending the situation. He started breathing heavily. "Oh my god!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Stiles rushed forward to calm him down. "Scott, it's okay! He obviously didn't recognize it was you or he would have done something." He explained. He grabbed Scott's uniform and shoved them in his hands. Coach had just blown his whistle, signifying the beginning of practice. "Here, put on your clothes and just focus on lacrosse for now." He started pulling Scott to the field. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Eli pulled out his vibrating phone. He signaled Stiles to go on without him. "Hello?" He answered. His ears were assaulted by his younger sister's giggling./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Hey, Eli!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He winced. "Izzy, what are you doing with mom's phone?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He heard a loud pop from the other end and could only assume that she was once again, eating a lollipop. Her teeth should rotten and full of cavities with a number of lollipops the young girl ate./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Well, mom wanted me to remind you not to pack your clothes at the last minute for when you come back next for the family reunion."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Trancy! The president himself better be on the side of that phone! Because if not, your ass should be on the field!" Coach shouted./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Oooh, Eli's in trouble!" Izzy teased. Eli rolled his eyes, without warning he hung up. That phone call was unnecessary and didn't do anything but annoy him. His mother probably was just being nosy and told Izzy to call him to see what he was up to. It's not like he doesn't call the woman, she doesn't have to resort using his sister to spy on him. The reunion was a week away, there was no way that was the reason Izzy called./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He couldn't worry about that right now. Coach was screaming his name. Sometimes he wonders why even joined the lacrosse team. It did nothing but take up his precious time. He jogged up to the rest of the team to join the line. He was worried, Jackson wasn't taking it easy Scott. He had taken him down in a second. He exchanged a worried look with Stiles when Coach announced that Scott was going to try again. He watched as Scott charged at Jackson./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"CRACK/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" Eli scrunched his nose up disgust. That didn't sound too good. The team rushed to check on Jackson while Stiles and Eli scurried to Scott./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I can't control it," Scott growled. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Now?" Eli squeaked out./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Stiles shot him a look. They each to a hold of one of Scott's arms and quickly ushered him to locker rooms. They unnoticed since everyone was occupied with Jackson. As they running, the didn't see one Derek Hale watching them from the bleachers./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"They had reached the locker room./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Eli pulled Stiles out of the way right before Scott could grab him with his claws. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Scott behave yourself, bad dog, er, werewolf. Don't you remember the lesson from Nemo!? Fish are friends, not food! Stiles and I are the fish, Scott!" The two scared boys dived behind a locker. They raced to the door. Stiles grabbed the fire extinguisher from the wall. He aimed at Scott./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Hurry Stiles, I don't want to be eaten!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Scott let out a growl, lunging at them. He was soon engulfed in foam. Stiles took the opportunity to pull Eli out of the room./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Stiles? Eli? What happened?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Eli crossed arms as stormed back into the room. "I'll tell you what happened, you almost ate me, Scott! I don't know about Stiles, but that's not how I want to go down!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Stiles pushed Eli out the way. He crouched down so that he was at eye-level with Scott. "It's like I told you, it's the anger. It causes your pulse to rise and triggers your transformation."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Scott huffs. "That's lacrosse Stiles, it's a pretty violent game if haven't noticed."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Well, it's gonna be a whole lot more violent when you go psycho and start trying to kill people." Stiles sighed. "Look, Scott, you can't play in the game Saturday."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""But I'm first line!" Scott protested./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Eli pocketed his phone. He had just gotten a text from Lydia telling him to come to the hospital. He groaned. Jackson isn't even his friend, why should he care that he's in the hospital. If Jackson was as tough as he claimed to be, he should just walk it off like the man Eli knows he's not. Stiles was still trying to convince Scott that he shouldn't play at tomorrow. The blue eyed boy started to the exit, muttering profanities along the way./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I gotta go nerds, the Queen of High School demands my attention. Don't worry Scott, I'll talk to Coach about you not playing." He turns around and winks. "No one can resist my smooth talking." He continues to the front of the school, leaving behind a very puzzled Scott and a very irritated Stiles. It wasn't until he got to the parking lot and started looking for his car that he halted./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He didn't have a car nor did he drive./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""How the frick frack am I supposed to get to the hospital! This body is not meant those type of long walks." After a few moments of cursing to himself, he called Danny. Luckily for Eli, Danny was on his way to see Jackson anyway. He climbed into the car with a grin./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Danny, you are a life-safer. Lydia would have had to been mad at me because I don't walk for anyone. Not Lydia and definitely not that jackass Jackson."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Danny gave Eli a sideways glance as he pulled off into the road./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""What's the deal with you and Jackson?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Eli looked away from checking himself in the mirror. "Danny my friend, my amigo, in a group of friends, or in yours and Jackson case, a duo. There's always that one jerk who goes over the of douchebaggery and well that happens to be Jackson."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Danny raised an eyebrow. "That can't be the only reason you don't like him."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Eli shrugged. "I could always blame it on how he treats Lydia, but it's not that. Lydia uses him just like he uses her." He leans back in his seat. "Nope, I just don't like Jackson because Jackson hasn't given me an actual reason to like him."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""So you automatically hate him?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Eli fiddled with his hat. Why was Danny questioning him so much? Did Lydia put him up to this? She must have! What are her motives? Danny was starting to feel bad. Eli looked so panicky. He pulled up to the hospital./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Forget it, Eli, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Eli waved him, nervous laughter erupting from his lips. "I'm fine Danny, I just don't want you to think I hate Jackson. Just like he hasn't done anything for me to like, he hasn't done anything for me to hate him either." He stepped out of the car and all but ran to the hospital. He wanted to put as much distance between him and Danny as possible. That conversation took a whole 180 and he didn't like. He was in such a rush that he didn't even realize that he didn't know what room Jackson was in. He considered himself lucky for the second time today because he ran into Lydia while looking for it. Soon enough, Danny had come to. The two had shared a brief awkward look but didn't say anything./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Geez Trancy, you messed up another friendship. Way to go."/span He thought sulking. /p 


End file.
